Ability
by Neljormnir
Summary: Quand Yuna une fille qui possède une capacité spéciale rencontre le bataillon d'exploration dans la ville souterraine ...ca fait boum ? /je ne sais pas encore si il y aura une romance entre mon OC et un personnage , mais je pense que ca me plairais bien :3 /
1. Chapter 1

Huum...eh bien c'est la première fanfiction que je poste.

J'espère que vous aimerez et puis baah si vous n'aimez pas ce serait bien si vous me dite dans une _review _ ce qui ne vous a pas plu. :')

Et puis même si vous avez aimé vous pouvez en poster une pour me dire a quel point vous me vénèrez w

J'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps vu que j'ai pas grand chose a dire enfaite ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours eu une capacité spéciale.

Ma mère me disait que c'était une bénédiction de dieu et mon père m'insultait de _monstre_.

Les autres enfants aussi, d'ailleurs.

Personnellement je trouve ce pouvoir vachement cool !

C'est vrais quoi , qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir une régéneration plus rapide que la normale ?

Un peu comme un titan, quoi ! D'où le "_monstre_".

Quand j'était petite je me croyait invincible ! Mes plaies et coupure guérissaient si vite que je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir mal.

Mais avec le temps j'ai appris que j'était pas vraiment invincible. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai voulu sauter du toit de la maison pour prouver a mes "camarades" _ ces petits enfoirés qui n'avaient rien fais pour m'arrêter _que j'était invincible. Résultat ? J'ai eu le bras droit et la jambe droite cassés pendant 2 semaines et j'ai eu aussi droit aux engueulades de ma mère .

Oh mais..je parle depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne me suis pas présentée n'est ce pas ?

Je m'appelle Yuna ,j'ai 17 ans et actuellement je me balade tranquillement dans la ville souterraine de la capitale imperiale. Et si beaucoup de gens se retournent sur mon passage c'est pas parce que je suis extrèmement belle (ca aurait été génial si ca avait été le cas !) mais parce que j'ai une démarche bizarre . En même temps j'aimerais bien vous y voir , marcher avec des lanières de mon équipement tridimensionnel sur le corps c'est pas super simple et c'est désagréable .

Si ces équipements n'étaient pas aussi géniaux je vous jure que j'aurais déjà envoyé boulé le mien !

En plus c'est Jack qui me l'a déniché de je ne sais où !

Jack c'est un mec sympa mais pas très réglo si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..(et si vous ne voyez pas...et bah tanpis pour vous :P )

J'espère vraiment qu'il est en bon état.

Enfin bref !

Je vise une espèce de grosse stalactique et tire les crocher de mon grapin.

Je saute.

J'adore cette sensation , le fait de se sentir décollait du sol et sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans tes cheveux estjuste ennivrant !

Meme si les sangles de l'equipement me lacèrent la peau (qui de toute manière guérira en 5min )

* * *

Que l'on soit bien clair. Je ne fais rien qui puisse nuire à quelqu'un...mise a part peut-être la grand-mère que j'ai renversé..mais c'était un accident non prémédité..(mouahahah ! )

Je ne fais rien de mal .

...Alors pourquoi ?! Est ce que des mecs bizarres me pourchassent ?! Serieusement c'est hyper flippant !

Tu te croit toute seule et là **BOUUUM ** tu te retrouve avec des mec qui n'ont pas l'air commode (surtout le nain qui a l'air de detester tout le monde, vous voyer de qui je veux parler ? ;P) collé au fesses ?!

J'ai même hésité à crier au viol mais j'ai tenu compte du fait qu'il portaient un uniforme et j'ai abandonné l'idée .

Quoique c'aurait été drole ,non ?

Non ? Bon.

Plus important ! C'est a cause d'eux que j'ai raté mon tir et que je me suis entrain de tombé d'une hauteur de...d'une très trèèès grande hauteur !

Je me suis applatis au sol comme une crepe ! Le pire dans tout ca c'est que j'ai clairement entendu le craquement de mes os.

C'est dans ces moments là que je remercie dieu de m'avoir filé ce don !

Je me suis donc relevée , après avoir passé environ 30sec à compter les graviers , et je leur ai envoyé un regard noir . Oui parce que ces connards ne sont même pas descendu voir si j'était morte !

... D'un autre coté ca se comprend..si j'avais été temoin d'un meurtre , j'aurais été subitement prise d'intéret pour mes magnifiques pieds !

...quoi ?! J'ai deja assez de problème comme ca ! J'vais pas non plus m'encombrer d'un cadavre !

..Revenons plutôt aux autres abrutis.

Ils ont l'air choqués que je me sois relevée .

Ils ont vraiment des têtes d'ahuris.

J'ai envie de me foutre de leurs gueules.

Ouais , de leur gueuler dessus aussi..

Mais bon , mon instinct me dit de ne pas trop m'approcher d'eux.

...

Ils ont amorcé une descente vers moi , je me suis enfuie.

Ils m'ont poursuivi .

Du coup, je cours comme une dératée dans les rues étrangement vides pour essayer de les semer.

Quand soudain une pierre sauvage apparait dans mon champ de vision ! Il est trop tard pour l'éviter et envisager de sauter par dessus est du pur suicide. (Lol)

Deux solutions s'offre a moi:

La première :Soit je me la prend et je tombe .

Et la seconde qui n'est pas des moindres: Soit..je me la prend et je tombe.

Aaargh il est trop tard pour me decider ! Je dérape sur une autre pierre cachée et je tombe sur une ..brique ? La tête la première.

C'est définitivement pas ma journée aujourd'hui !

* * *

Aïïe ! Je souffre !

...je sens un liquide chaud qui coule..je saigne ? C'est plutot normal après la chute que j'ai faite.

Mais y a un truc qui m'échappe...

Je me relève brusquement.

-Par l'enfer ! Qu'est ce que fais cette brique dans la rue ?

? - je suppose qu'elle provient du mur en ruine qui est en face.

-Exellente déduction watson !

?- je ne m'appelle pas Watson.

Je tourne la tête vers ''Watson''...effectivement il n'a pas une tête a s'appellait Watson !

...euuh..i-il ressemble pas mal au leader des pédophiles qui me poursuivaient...

Le mec qui fait peur _celui qui a l'air de vouloir me tuer du regard_ s'approche de moi...ok je crois que je peux réellement commencer à paniquer !


	2. Chapter 2

Il m'aura pris du temps mais j'ai finallement réussi à finir ce chapitre n°2.

En plus il est plus court que l'autre , je suis inexcusable T_T

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Ps: va falloir m'expliquer le principe d'une bêta reader. ^^"

Enjoy !

* * *

Aaargh ! Je suis prise au piège ! Ils m'ont enlevé mon équipement! Je ne peux plus m'enfuir ! Je suis sur qu'ils vont me torturer !

...

Bon pour l'instant ils discutent entre eux en me jetant quelque coup d'oeil par moment.

Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ils font partis du bataillons d'exploration.

C'est un peu rassurant.

Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur d'où provenait la vilaine brique et je m'assoie sur le sol.

J'aurais presque pus me détendre .. Si mes poignets n'avaient pas été entravé par une corde !

Pour ne pas que je m'échappe avaient-ils dit .

L'idée est plutôt bonne je l'accorde.

Mais..pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont serré le noeux aussi fort ?!

Je ne sens plus mes mains et mes poignets !

Gyaaah je suis sure que plus aucune goutte de sang ne circule dans mes veines !

...Est ce que des mains et des poignets peuvent mourir ?

Si oui est ce qu'il existe des tombes pour eux ?

Aaah...mais à quoi je pense ? Je réfléchis vraiment à des choses sans interet moi , en plus il suffit qu- Oh ! On dirait qu'ils ont finis de parler. Ah..ils reviennent vers moi.

"Mode panique interieur" **Activé**

Une goutte de sueur froide descendis le long de mon dos me faisant frissonner.

Monsieur "_je fais peur et j'ai l'air de bien le vivre_" s'avanca vers moi.

Mon dieu si vous existez..faîtes qu'ils ne me posent pas de questio-

?- Pourquoi t'es toujours en vie ? Où as tu trouvé ça ? Et qui t'as appris à t'en servir ?

Il pointa mon équipement de l'index.

..Putaiiin !J'ai même pas finis de prier ! Dieu de mes fesses !

* * *

Réfléchissons !

si je lui répond pour l'équipement ils vont me jeter au cachot et je serais obliger de me marier avec un rat et d'avoir ensuite 2 enfant-enfants rat qui s'appelleront mike et vanessa !

Bon,peut etre pas, mais ca pourrait arriver !

Et si je lui répond pourquoi je suis pas morte...eh ben j'vais me retrouver sur une table d'opération et ça..ça va pas être cool !

J'aimerais disparaitre la maintenant , ce serait bien..

Une main s'écrasa sur le mur à 2 cm de ma tête.

Me faisant sursauter .

?-Répond !

Merdeuh ! Je l'avait oublié celui la !

-..Eh bien...euh..enfaite..

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Trouve une excuse qui fasse l'affaire !

\- je-j'ai .. C'est grace a..euh ..

Il me fait signe de continuer.

Hiii ! Il est trop proche !

? - Je crois que tu lui fait peur Rivaille.

Un mec, un géant, blond, leur chef si j'ai bien suivi , s'installa en face de moi.

Le nain,Rivaille, s'écarta de moi en gromellant des insultes sur les gamines chieuse incapables de répondre à des questions. Je ne me sens absolument pas visée.

? - Je suis Erwin Smith , 13 major du bataillon d'exploration et commandant en chef de ce dernier. Et toi qui es tu ?

\- euuh .. Je m'appelle Yuna et puis euuh .. Bah c'est tout.

Erwin - tu ne posséde pas de nom de famille ?

\- J'en ai eu un mais je l'ai oublié.

Il eut un sourire presque , je dis bien presque, paternel.

Erwin - J'espère que Rivaille ne t'a pas trop effrayée .

Je secoue la tête négativement.

Pourquoi je lui dit non ? Biensur que j'était morte de trouille !

Oui, mais voilà , il a une aura tellement chaleureuse que je lui aurais dit ''oui'' à tout ce qu'il m'aurait demandé. Il a l'air digne de confiance..

Il esquissa un sourire .

Erwin- Bien ! Et si tu m'expliquer à présent comment tu as pus survivre a la chute mortelle que tu as faîte ?

..Aaah c'est si fourbe ! Me mettre en confiance puis me ré-attaquer !

Des deux c'est lui le pire, définitevement.

Erwin - Alors ?

Raaah ! Vire moi ce sourire charmeur a 2 balles !

\- humpf ! J'vois pas pourquoi j'vous répondrais !

...Je viens de faire quelque chose de stupide, pas vrai ?

Gyaaah le nain vient de sortir ses lames !

Rivaille - tch ! Ne nous fais pas perdre de temps gamine !

Il me lanca un regard qui me glaca le sang.

\- J-J'ai une capacité spéciale qui me permet de guérir plus rapidement que la normale !

..merde ! J'ai tout déballer d'un coup !

Erwin me dévisagea puis sourit.

Erwin - Comme les titans donc.

Non ! Non ! Noooon ! C'est mauvaiiis ! J'aime pas la lueur qu'il y a dans ses yeux !

\- euuh...plus ou moins..

Je les voient s'échanger un regard.

Puis il se releva .

Erwin - Les gars, on l'embarque.

Noooooon ! Je refuse !

Je me mit à me débatre en criant n'importe quoi sur les lois contre le kidnapping puis ce fut le noir complet.

_Urgh..ils .. m'ont assomer ..ces connards_ !


End file.
